Felicity's Early Days
by bamagirl8567
Summary: The way I think Felicity was in her early days
1. Chapter 1

Bus Love

On the way home from an away football game, that night, Felicity was sitting all alone. All of a sudden, sitting there with her was her love interest, the trumpet player, Oliver.

They sat together and talked about several different topics; anywhere, from sports to music to the weather. Oliver looked at her and says,

"You look tired, would you like to lay down?" he said gingerly. She nodded her head as he opened up his arms. As she fell asleep, he wrapped her in his muscular arms and started to nod off as well.

He just sat there while she slept. He already knew how she felt about him. But he is wondering if he felt the same way. She was an intelligent beautiful girl with beautiful eyes and wicked gorgeous smile. Her eyes were that shade of blue that was the color of the waters around the island where he was stranded on for more than five years. Her hair was a dirty blonde that he has only ever seen once before.

Almost back home, he whispered in her ear that it was time to wake up. She looked up and yawned. They looked at each other, his glimmering blue-green eyes looking back at her sparkling blue-gray eyes.

"How did you sleep, Felicity?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking." She said

Then the bus stopped. They got off the bus. They both knew from then on, nothing would be the same way again between them.


	2. Chapter 2A

Felicity was in the marching band at Starling City High School. She, Felicity, played the flute while Oliver played the trumpet.

They have mandatory 3 hours rehearsals every Tuesday night. It was very stressful, due to the fact that the marching band was over 200 people. Their band director, Mr. Mallard, was trying to get people to their correct positions on the field in the formation.

"Felicity, where are you supposed to be at?" He stammered, "I don't know"

She looked like she was going to break down and cry.

"I will help her, Mr. M," Oliver said with confidence in his voice. He took her up the stairs into the bleachers allowing Felicity watch the band formations hit a few times, from a bird's eye view, so she can see where her spot is in the formation. She was so cold at the top. It was the middle of November. He then took her back into the set and let her do her thing. She was clearly nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this, Oliver," she said as her whole body started to shake.

"I know you can do it," he looked at her with reassurance. His eyes were glimmering in the lights that bathed the stadium. She never really noticed how deep the colors of his eyes were. They were as deep a blue as a sapphire.

He went back to his own spot within the set on the field. Mr. Mallard told the band to march to the next set in the drill. She, Felicity, finally hit her spot.

"Felicity, that was amazing," Mr. Mallard said jubilantly. He was literally crying tears of joy.

Oliver helped her throughout the rest of the year, learning her spots on the field. Felicity's plan was now in motion. Felicity is hoping it will work.


	3. Chapter 2B

Felicity's Dream

Felicity's dreams are very, extremely vivid. She can feel, touch and taste that is in her dream. This would change everything.

One night, in her dream, she sees herself, walking down a country lane, through an apple orchid. She picked an apple and took a bite of it. It was firm and juicy and sweet.

But, she was not alone in her dream. There, standing with her, was Oliver; standing against the brilliant sun, looking like a god in all white. His skin shimmering brilliantly in a golden tan hue.

He was there to help her bring the bushel of apples she had just picked. He came close to her. She could smell the cologne he was wearing. He picked up the bushel of apples with one muscular arm. And both rode back with the apples into the sunset on his black motorcycle.

Felicity awoke from her deep sleep. Her heart was racing. She knew that he was the one she desired to be with. But how can she make him see her outside of school.

She had some time to think about what she had to do. Hopefully, her plan she thought of will hopefully work. It's going to be a difficult road, Felicity thought, but she had to try.


	4. Chapter 3

Science is Felicity's strongest subject, in which she excelled in, while Oliver excelled in English. They had the same classes on the same day.

Ms. Hildebrand, their chem teacher, had them working in pairs on a solution of iodine and chlorine. Felicity could see that Oliver was having some problems with his solution.

"Ms. Hildebrand, May I go over and help Oliver?" she asked.

Ms. Hildebrand gave a slight nod. She went over to him. Felcity explained that the solution was one part chlorine to two parts iodine. She took his hands in hers and moved them into the correct parts. After the solution was mixed correctly, Felicity looked down at Oliver's hand. He seemed to have burned it somehow.

Luckily for him, Felicity knew first aid to a certain extent. She took him into another room and tended to his injury.

"This might sting a little," she said while holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

She started pouring on the alcohol to his injury. He grimaced in pain. But after that initial sear of pain, the wound didn't hurt so much. She took a bandage and wrapped his hand.

"Thank you," he said. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She can feel herself blushing a deep shade of red, almost crimson in color. He saw this and could not help but snicker at her.


	5. Chapter 4

After the incident, they both went their separate ways. He had gym while she had AP theory. That day in gym, they were doing an exercise called the salmon ladder. The next time they would see each other was at lunch.

Oliver walked into the courtyard expecting to meet Felicity for lunch, but Felicity was nowhere to be seen. He noticed a large crowd starting to converge on one end of the courtyard. He walked over to see what was going on. He was shocked at what he saw next.

It was Felicity. She was in dire trouble. The school bully, Slade Wilson, was about to punch Felicity. He was picking on her for being the shortest person in the entire school. Then Oliver's fight or flight response started to kick in.

Oliver stepped into the circle. He made sure Felicity was okay first. Then his friend, Roy, took Felicity out of the way. He, Oliver, was going to take on the school bully. Felicity could not bear to watch. Edward was much larger than Oliver was.

Oliver, only about 6'1, was going to take on Slade who was over 6'5. She was afraid for his safety. He towered over 4" above Oliver. But Oliver was very fit and he was very nimble and agile. But on the other hand, Slade was much more muscularly built them Oliver

Slade threw the first punch; hitting Oliver squared in the nose. It connected so hard, that Oliver's nose instantly started to bleed crimson red. But, Oliver stood his ground. After Slade jabbed Oliver in the nose, Oliver decided to defend himself by hitting back and protecting himself. It's almost like he knew what Slade was already going to do, and he would counteract every single move, like he could sense it.

Felicity went running to the nearest teacher's classroom, screaming. "There is a fight in the courtyard and someone is hurt."

The teacher, Mr. Miller, followed Felicity out towards the fight.

"Slade James Wilson, Principal's office NOW!" he bellowed. Then he went over to Oliver and helped him to the nurse's office. Oliver is covered in blood. Right there, by his side, was Felicity. She was going with him to make sure nothing else would happen to him, essentially becoming his own personal escort and bodyguard.


	6. Chapter 5

Once, Oliver and Felicity got to the nurse's office, Mr. Evans, the school's nurse, asked Oliver to sit down to see Oliver's nose to examine it.

"Oliver, on a scale 1 to 10, how is the pain?" he asked.

"Probably, like a 4. It really does not hurt too terribly bad Mr. Evans," he replied with a wince.

"Okay, I am going to call your mother so she can bring you something to change into and some Tylenol for the pain," he said as he rushed out of the room.

He left the room to call his mother. Felicity came over to Oliver and bent down to his level, so she could look him in the eye. She gently started to stroke the dry blood from his blood-covered face.

"Oliver, are you going to be okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Hopefully this will be healed by homecoming," he said jokingly.

"If you need anything, do not be afraid to find me or call me," she said. He then pulled her closer to him and gently whispered in her ear.

"Okay, I will. Hey, you better go back to class before you get into trouble with your teacher," he whispered. The feel of his breath on her skin sent a shiver down her spine. She almost melted right into his arms.

She took his advice and headed off to class without another word spoken.


	7. Chapter 6

Home

Later, that night, Oliver was sitting in his room, thinking about what happened that day. He had a sudden revelation about something. He picked up his cell phone from the dresser, which sat right next to his bed and called Felicity. He was so nervous about telling her how he felt, his whole body started to quiver.

"Hey, Felicity," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"There is something I need to tell you," he proclaimed.

"What is it, Oliver?" she asked curiously.

"I really like you Felicity," he continued, as the tremor in his voice gets progressively worse. Then nothing.

"Felicity, you still there?" he asked hoping she did not hanging up on him.

"Yes, sorry, sort of kind of in a state of shock," she said while she felt her face turn bright red. She could feel the heat radiating off her face. She became over heated, so she stepped outside, into the cool crisp evening air.

"So, what do you feel," he asked. She paused to think. She honestly thought this day would never happen.

"I feel the exact same way," she confessed. At that one moment, Ollie's heart soared.


	8. Chapter 7

Home

Later, that night, Oliver was sitting in his room, thinking about what happened that day. He had a sudden revelation about something. He picked up his cell phone from the dresser, which sat right next to his bed and called Felicity. He was so nervous about telling her how he felt, his whole body started to quiver.

"Hey, Felicity," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"There is something I need to tell you," he proclaimed.

"What is it, Oliver?" she asked curiously.

"I really like you Felicity," he continued, as the tremor in his voice gets progressively worse. Then nothing.

"Felicity, you still there?" he asked hoping she did not hanging up on him.

"Yes, sorry, sort of kind of in a state of shock," she said while she felt her face turn bright red. She could feel the heat radiating off her face. She became over heated, so she stepped outside, into the cool crisp evening air.

"So, what do you feel," he asked. She paused to think. She honestly thought this day would never happen.

"I feel the exact same way," she confessed. At that one moment, Ollie's heart soared.


	9. Chapter 8

Homecoming

Felicity was excited, Oliver already asked her to the homecoming dance. He asked her the same night that the fight took place, and of course, she said yes. The only problem was that she could not figure out what beautiful dress she was going to wear. She had finally made a decision. She slipped into her dress and then went and did her hair and makeup. Oliver would be there at 6:30 sharp to pick her up. She was so nervous.

Oliver pulled up to her apartment building. He parked the car and strode up the front steps. Felicity could see him through her window on the third floor, looking very dashing in the white tuxedo with the purple accents. He jumped into the elevator, and rode it to the third floor. Oliver was just as nervous as she was. He had the corsage in his hand, which he hid behind his back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. This caught her by surprise. She took a moment and composed herself before she opened her door.

"Hey-," Oliver started to say but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Felicity standing there in her amethyst purple dress that hit the floor. Her makeup was simple, with just a splash of color.

"Wow, Felicity, you look absolutely stunning," he spoke with a genuine smile. "Oh here, I bought this for you," He pulled out the corsage.

"Oh, Oliver, it's beautiful, wait how did you know, I was going to wear purple," she questioned.

"Oh I have my sources," he stated playfully. She had forgotten he was The Arrow.

"Oliver Queen, have you been spying on me," she asked with a stern tone.

"NO, okay maybe," he said before he started laughing.

"You are the funniest person I know, let me just grab my purse and then we can go," she asked. She went back into her apartment. She later reappeared locking the door behind them.

"Let's go," She said. He started with her in hand to his jaguar. The accents of his suit matched her dress color without even knowing it. When we got to his car, he slipped a small velvet box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Felicity.

Felicity opened it, and it was a beautiful diamond necklace. She stared at Oliver in disbelief.

"This is for you," he said with a little bit of a quiver in his voice. She gasped, "This is too much," she said breathlessly.

Before she knew it, Oliver was standing behind her, helping her with the clasp of the necklace.

"Nothing is too much for my girl," he said with a slight growl. This sent a shiver through her whole body.

When they arrived at the dance, he opened her car door, parked the car, and then took her out onto the dance floor and they danced the night away. He took her hand in his and put the other around her waist, she put her hand around his neck while they swayed.

And Oliver's nose was as good as new. He knew it would heal just in time.

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction Reviews are more than welcome


	10. Chapter 9

State Marching Competition

The day of state marching competition had finally come. They were on their way to the stadium. Oliver looked over at Felicity, she was clearly nervous. Her plume was shaking.

"Felicity, you will be just fine. Remember what we practiced, and you will good," he said with reassurance.

And off they go, marching the show of a lifetime. She hit all her spots and the music sounded amazing. The band took first place, and the band celebrated their victory on the bus ride home. He was so proud of her for her bravery and courage.

Bus Ride Home

On the bus ride home, they sat together, listening to her iPod. They were sitting close to each other, holding hands, while Felicity laid her head down on his chest. Oliver started gently stroking Felicity's beautiful blonde hair.

"Hey, Felicity, do you want to spend the night tonight?" he asked curiously. He looked at her with those sparkling blue eyes, waiting for a response.

"I do not know, Oliver, my parents might not let me. Especially, if your parents are not home," she said with a slight stutter.

"Do not worry. My mother, Moira, will be home later tonight, after she comes home from the benefit she is throwing for charity," he replies with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, I will go home and grab my stuff and be over in a few," she said as she left.


	11. Chapter 10

_SORRY GUYS IT TOOK ME SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE. SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING_

At Oliver's Mansion

Later on that night, the doorbell rang at the mansion. Felicity was finally there. When he saw her standing on the front steps and she rang the bell, he was smiling ear to ear, even though his heart literally skipped a beat.

"So, where can I put my stuff at, Oliver?" she asked

"Just drop it in my room," he replied quickly. Felicity had an issue finding his room. The fact that his house was a mansion did not help in any way what so ever.

Then they started to cook dinner and watching a movie. He knew that she loved steak and asparagus. So, he fired up the grill out on the back patio. She loved the movie Twister. He knew that is where she got her passion for tornadoes. To Oliver, when she would talk with the movie, he would laugh in his usual way. He thought it was cute. Anyway, she was so cute when she quoted the one scene that the Twister was known for.

Later on, the same night, they finished watching Twister. She looked really tired. He told her to go lay down on his bed. She went into his room and fell asleep instantly on his bed. His bed was soft and warm, just like he was.


	12. Chapter 11

Nightmares

Later, that night, Oliver snuck into his room, taking off his shirt and laid down next to her and watched her sleep. She was twitching because she was having a dream. Later on, he too fell asleep.

Felicity was having one of her nightmares. She was thrashing around; she was trying to get away from something. She kept on screaming one name, but he could not make out what it was. Then, all of a sudden, she woke up with a jolt and a scream. This woke up Oliver.

"Hey, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked in a voice that was no louder than a whisper.

"I saw people burning and dying. People are being tortured," she exclaimed. She was covered in a cold sweat. This worried Oliver. He knew how this felt.

"It was just a dream, Felicity," "Just try and go back to sleep," he said. His voice was a little raspy, since he just woke up.

She nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Now, next to his muscular body, she finally felt safe and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Sleeplessness

After Oliver calmed Felicity down and getting her to fall back asleep, he had gone to get a drink and then he went back to bed.

Later, that night, Oliver turned over and Felicity was not there. He looked all over the mansion for her. His mind was going over all the different scenarios that could have happened to her. He finally found her in the den watching TV.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" he said tenderly as he walked over to her. His eyes filled with concern. He gingerly took her into his arms before she could even to start to tell him what has been happening to her.

"I have not been able to sleep the past couple of months," she said softly as she gently placed her cheek on his arm.

"Is everything okay, Felicity?" he asked. His eyes were full of worry. He started to pull her down with him, sitting both of them on the floor. Oliver squeezed her in a hug a little bit, staying quiet while she went on about the nightmares she has been experiencing.

"No, I have been having these nightmares ever since I have moved here, and they keep on getting worse and worse. And they will not stop." After she said that, her eyes finally started to tear up. Finally, tears cascaded down her already rosy cheeks. She turned to him, he pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the crown of her head, while she let the floodwaters cascaded down her rosy cheeks. He loved her no matter what.

Finally, after some time had passed, she stopped sobbing and looked at Ollie. He finally coaxed her to go back to bed, he followed suit shortly after she left. It took him a little bit to fall asleep; he wanted to make sure she fell asleep with no problems.

Oliver thought something is giving her these nightmares, but he could not figure out what triggered them.


	14. Chapter 13

Monday Morning

That Monday morning, they met at the front gates of the school, to discuss plans for the upcoming weekend. Hoping for a revelation, they talked to figure out what would work for both of them.

"How about we go to Tornado Alley?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice as he looked at her, waiting for a response. He knew that she loved tornadoes and wanted to see one in person. Her passion for storms was unmatched until she met Oliver. The wait for her to respond was excruciating for him.

"Sure, I will meet you at your house at 9:30," she said hesitantly.

The day came. They met up at his house. Felicity was a little bit nervous; she has never seen a tornado in person before. But with Oliver she knew that she would be perfectly safe, in the Mustang, the Vigilante.

They were driving for what seemed like hours, trying to get to where the storms would initiate, which would be in the middle of Oklahoma. Oliver made sure Felicity was not too scared before they started. She was shaking a little, but she knew that Oliver would not go any closer to the vortex than what she felt comfortable with.

Storms did not start until around 2 in the afternoon. So until then, they just fooled around. But when he got the first warning, they were off to the plains like an arrow (Sorry about the pun, but it was WAY TOO EASY). As they got closer, he started to explain the anatomy of the storm cell and then it happened.


	15. Chapter 14

The Showdown

The storm started to rotate and then it was right there, a tornado. This was a first for Felicity. She has never seen such raw beauty, or raw power before. Oliver looked at her, making sure she was not having a panic attack. He has been chasing for years, he is a veteran, knowing his limitations. But the tornado kept shifting its track. He looked over at her; her skin start to drain its color. She was as white as a ghost. Oliver immediately threw it into reverse and got Felicity to safety.

"Oliver, I do not feel so good," she said, as her body continually got worse, her body started to shake very violently. He knew something was not right. He got her back to his mansion. She was looking better. She just was terrified. He told her she should try to take a quick nap to help with her color. He also applied an ice-cold cloth to her forehead to cool her off.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you to ms. Vicky for the fabulous reviews now on with the story_

Econ/Gov Class

The next day, during their Econ/Gov class, Felicity and Oliver were doing just fine. Then, everything took a turn for the worst, when Felicity fell asleep. Mr. Bitter was droning on and on about the differences between macro/micro economics. She started one of her night terrors during the middle of the day.

"Felicity, wake up," Oliver said over her loud shrieking and then she lost consciousness. Mr. Bitter immediately pressed the call button to the principal's office. The principal called the ambulance. Oliver never left her side. When the paramedics arrived, Oliver told them that he was her boyfriend, allowing him to go with them in the ambulance. He rode with her in the ambulance, holding her hand the entire way. He was clearly worried and visibly very shaken up about what he just witnessed. She lay there, unconsciously for at least 6 hours; Oliver did not really take notice. He was just worried about her and the possible brain damage that she might have suffered during her seizures. Also, the fact that she hit the tile floor headfirst did not help his thoughts.

"Oliver, where am I? What happened?" she said in a daze. Her eyes started to flutter open. Her voice was very hoarse and very quiet. He could barely make out the sound of her voice.

"You are in the hospital, you went down and you were unconscious," he said very softly. She looked around in a daze. She had a sudden rush of pain where she hit her head. She noticed she had an IV in her arm, administering medications.

"Oh no, I was having one of my night terrors. Was it bad, Oliver?" she asked with a hint of regret. His look said it all; he did not even have to say a word. All of a sudden, a nurse came in to give Felicity her meds. The doctors wanted to keep Felicity overnight to rule out a concussion. They also wanted to get a full x-ray workup and a CT. The pain Felicity felt in her head was absolutely horrible. Oliver could see that she was in pain he pushed the call button. Little after he did so, a nurse came walking in.

"She is in some pain, can you please give her something to help take it away?" He said as he gave her that smoldering Oliver Queen smile that would make any woman melt.

"Yes sir, Mr. Queen," she said very quickly as she hurried out of the room to retrieve the medication. A few moments later, she returned with a syringe. She put it into the port in her IV, and pushed it directly into her vein, so the medication can be spread quickly throughout the body. About an hour later, her pain was gone. She tried to sit up, but Oliver's hand caught her shoulder and coaxed her to lie back down.

"Thank you, Ollie," she said very faintly. She gave him a small smile before she drifted off to sleep, due to the effects of the painkillers she had just received.

"Goodnight, my beautiful canary," he whispered in her ear before he left to go home to get some sleep. He called her his little canary; it was his pet name for her. The reasoning behind the name was she made his heart sing like a canary.

She just called him Ollie. He called John Diggles, his partner, to see if he would come to the hospital to watch over her that night. He said he would be more than happy to. Oliver returned home around midnight, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep. Hopefully, he thought to himself, she will be released tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16

Nightmares Part II

That night, Felicity had her worst nightmare by far. She was watching her favorite show, V, when she fell asleep. The nightmare started like any other. But when the Visitors queen, Anna, appeared, everything seem to go downhill very rapidly.

Luckily, for Felicity, it was just a dream. Oliver was there to protect Felicity from anything from harming her. He was her everything. He rolled over, to find she was not beside him. He knew exactly where to look, in the den. She had fallen asleep on the couch. He there for a moment, just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, curled up in a little ball, her hands tucked underneath her head. He carefully picked her up, so he would not disturb her sleep, carried her to his room and gently placed her in bed, and then he walked to the other side. Then he carefully climbed into bed with her; he too drifted off to sleep. The next thing he woke up to, was Felicity sitting up in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and was having trouble breathing. Oliver gets up and goes over to Felicity, his muscular chest and muscular arms glimmered in the moonlight, even though her eyes where still closed.

"Felicity, Felicity, wake up. Please, wake up," he said while gently shaking her. He was trying to snap her out of her nightmare. She finally woke up to his glimmering blue eyes staring at her with a startled look on his face.

"Ollie, what happened?" she said very weakly. "Nothing, come here," he said in no louder than a whisper. She walked around the bed to where Oliver was standing.


	18. Chapter 17

The Unexpected Kiss

Oliver took Felicity into his arms, one hand in the small of her back, the other on the back of her neck, just below where her blonde hair hit her neck. He pulled her neck to his lips and kissed it. He started there and worked his way up, bypassing her lips and stroked his thumb down her cheek. He started to kiss the base of her jaw, going up to her ear. He kissed it ever so lightly. She released a little moan from the back of her throat; he then nipped at her ear lobe. He returned to kiss her jaw once more.

He stopped just for a moment and pulled away, just far enough so he could look into her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with pleasure and love. He inched closer to her, his lips just brushed hers, and he pulled away once more. He looked for signs if she wanted him to stop; he saw nothing. He then put the full amount of his lips on hers, full of passion. He was so passionate while being aggressive at the same time. His lips were so tender and warm to the touch of Felicity's skin.

He was so amazed with Felicity. Being ever so careful with her, not to move too fast with Felicity in that one moment. She knew where this was going. She turned her head away from him. Oliver stopped. He looked a little concerned and confused.

"Felicity, what is it? What's wrong? Is it something I did?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oliver, I have never been like this with anyone before, so I am a little nervous," she said very timidly.

He looked at her with those shimmering blue eyes, "Do not worry, we can take this slow," he mumbled in reassurance. He knew that she has never been in a real relationship before, so he had to be extremely cautious with how he would proceed. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he decided to let her go back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

His Secret Life

He is always disappearing, especially when they were talking about something that was important. His phone would ring then he would just disappear. His answer was always something had come up at home and he had to go take care of things. He seemed to always be in a rush.

"Oliver," she said very demandingly but he cut her off before she could say anything. He got up out of the bed and quickly got dressed and composed himself.

"Felicity something is going on at QC, and they need me there like RIGHT NOW," he tried to explain as calmly as possible. He was in a cold sweat. Before she could say anything, he was gone in a whirl of wind. She found herself in the mansion, alone.


	20. Chapter 19

Exploration

She had never been alone in the mansion before, she never really noticed how big it was. Since she had no earthly idea when Oliver was going to be back, she decided to go explore a little bit of the manor.

She took herself down one of the long corridors that led off where his bedroom was. She opened a few doors just to find normal rooms. She continued on, when she stumbled upon a door that was locked. This peaked her interest. She jiggled the handle; she even tried to pick the lock. No luck. Then she noticed the mat next to the door; there she found a key that would unlock the door. The next thing she found was a staircase that led down to basement area.


	21. Chapter 20

The Foundry

When she walked into the basement, it was pitch black. She quickly looked for a light switch. When she found the switch, she turned on the light; she was slightly taken aback with what she saw.

She saw a wall of brand new looking computers that were extremely hi-tech, more than she knew what to do with. She saw a ladder contraption; she then realized that it was that one obstacle from that TV show called American Ninja Warrior. "Man what was the name of obstacle? Oh yea, the salmon ladder" she thought to herself. But why would Oliver need a salmon ladder.

There was a glass case that had nothing in it, and what looked like a sparring contraption to help teach you self-control. She felt so confused; she did not seem to understand why he had all of this stuff down there. And lying there on the floor of the foundry, there was a single arrow.

All of a sudden, she heard a noise; she assumed that whatever problem was happening that he needed to take care of; he resolved and came back home. She made sure that everything was exactly the way she found it and left. She flew back to his room, as fast as she could; she quickly climbed back into bed.

When he entered the room, he tiptoed quietly over to his bed. He then proceeded to take off his boots and his shirt. He then bent over Felicity and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he fell fast asleep next to her.


	22. Chapter 21

Morning After

The next morning, when Felicity awoke from her deep sleep, she realized that Oliver was not there. She looked all over the house for him, with no luck. She started to get worried. "Where was he?," She asked. She would soon stumble onto the answer. It kind of made it obvious, since the crime rate had gone down.

He was at work at Queen Consolidated Inc. Early the next morning; he took his motorcycle. He had a lot of paperwork he had to catch up on. Of course, he had to leave for an emergency that was taking place downtown. The crime spree of the city seemed to have an early start than usual. He rode all over the city and never came home or when he came home she would be asleep. Later that same night, she heard the growl of his motorcycle pulling into the garage.

When he pulled up, she realized he was a wreck. Felicity rushed out to hold him, but she noticed something was off about him. She gazed upon him, and barely noticed in the moonlight, that there, on his neck, he had blood that has been dried from the cut he suffered during his vigilante escapades. He had not noticed the cut until she pointed it out.

"What the hell is this, Oliver?" she exclaimed in her loudest voice. He looked at her and then his eyes started to go cold. The expression on his face said it all. He to explain what he was doing when he would leave the house in the middle of the night. He told her his father promised to keep the city safe. But when his father mysteriously disappeared, he took on the responsibility. He told Felicity that he felt a deep connection with Starling City.

"So what are you saying, you are breaking up with me," Felicity started to say as her eyes started to tear up.

"No, I am the person that is supposed to keep the city safe," he replied, and his voice started to quiver with anger. His eyes locked with hers. "I just need you to be safe while I take care of the low lives," he said with a genuine quiver (For those who watches the show) of concern in his voice.

"I understand," Felicity said. She looked at him in his suit. He looked good in green, and his muscular figure looked good in leather and green was totally his color, it complimented his eyes. He soon then gently grabbed his bow, and placed it gently against the side of the cabinet. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. She quickly unzipped his jacket and unhooked his quiver. He stopped her hands for a split moment. His eyes were just a little different. Then he started to help her unbutton his shirt. He ripped his shirt off and Felicity jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Felicity kissed him so passionately that he fell onto the couch. Oliver took his hands and wrapped them in her hair, while his mouth was preoccupied. They stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He got stopped, flipping Felicity under his body, for protection, he had his bow already in his hand, just a natural reflux.

He slowly approached the door, arrow already resting against his bow. He opened the door very cautiously, just to turn out that it was his partner, Diggles.

"Diggles, why are you here. Oh sorry, Felicity this is Diggles. Diggles, this is Felicity, my girlfriend. Diggles, what is wrong? Why are you here so late?" he asked very concerned.

"Oliver we have trouble in the city," he said very sternly. The look on his face literally said it all.

"Felicity….,"he paused.

"Go get them. I will be right here waiting when you get back," she said as he looked at her with those blue-green eyes.

"I will not be gone long, I promise," he said while putting on his mask and the infamous green leather vest and pants that hides his identity. Then all she could hear is the rev of the engine of his motorcycle as it pulled away.


	23. Chapter 22

The Workplace

Felicity worked as a cashier in a small grocery store in the middle of Starling City. Her main boss's name was Mr. Cutter. He is a big, burly fellow. He is very nice and is always pleasant. He is always in his office; unless he is walking the store, which he typically does every day. But today, he had interviews for a position that just opened up as a grocery clerk. Felicity would watch the applicants go into his office. She had a customer to attend to, but when she turned around, she didn't see who went in.

Later on the same day, Felicity went on her hour-long lunch break. She went to her locker and grabbed her phone and she saw that she received a message from Diggles. When she opened the message, he told her he received a job at a grocery store. She asked him which one. He told her "He will have to tell her later, he had to go, or he was going to be late for his first day." After that, Felicity went on with her break. She got into her car and drove to her favorite burger place and got it to go. When she returned, there were only a few people in the break room. She sat down with her phone and her lunch, minding her own business. The door opened, this caught her attention. She could not believe who walked in, it was her beau, and it was Diggles. She immediately started to blush. Oliver must have paid off Mr. Cutter.


	24. Chapter 23

Work Habits

It did not take long for Diggles to get into the groove at work. He was a natural, and as a person who stocks the shelves, his muscular build would serve him good for lifting heavier items onto the higher shelves. The only thing that was going against him, was all of the scar tissues he had on his abdomen, it would pull, sending him into a world of hurt.

One night, when it was just he and she, while she would be the last cashier and he would be the only stock person to close that night, Mr. Cutter told her to go ahead and clock out. After doing so, she went into the back and found Diggles doubled over in pain.

"Diggles, what is it? What happened," she asked dreadfully. She is very concerned. He was bright red; it almost looked like he was running a fever.

"It feels like someone has stabbed me in the chest, I do not know what it is. Can you please take a look?" he murmured.

Felicity was happy to oblige. She lifted up his shirt and saw the six-inch long scar going down his muscular abdomen. The scar looked fairly old, but it was radiating off heat. She looked at him. His face went from excruciating to joyful in an instant. He had to be screwing with her.

"DIGGLES, what the hell?!" she was clearly mad at him.

"I am sorry, I had to do something to get you back here," he said while wiping a tear of joy away from his face. He stood up, and hugged her while she stood there crying.

Diggles just could not stop laughing. Mr. Cutter then walked in and saw what happened, which technically was viewed as sexual harassment. He then proceeded to fire Felicity.

"Felicity, I am so sorry I got you fired," Diggles said with all sincerity. "I was just put there, Oliver wanted me to keep an eye on you for safety concerns, you know, after the fight that happened at school.

"That's okay, Diggles," she said with a small twinkle in her eye. "I was going to quit anyway,"


	25. Chapter 24

Queen Consolidated

Felicity started looking for a new job. She was really good with computers. She would check out the classifieds almost every day to see if anyone needs a person with amazing computer skills. She came across an ad for an IT person down at Queen Consolidated. This was where Oliver had his day job. And that was who her interviewer was.

"What do you think qualifies you for this job here at Queen Consolidated," he asked.

"Well I graduated with my full bachelor's degree, straight from high school. I was top of my class," she said with full confidence.

"You're hired, Ms. Smoak," he said with a warm smile. He got up and went around his desk and shook her hand. "Welcome to Queen Consolidated," he said with a big smile.


	26. Chapter 25

Imprinting

Felicity started the following week. She dove straight into the charts that Oliver needed for a meeting he had at noon. She walked into the copy room, due to the fact that she had a question for him.

"Mr. Queen, I have a question about these charts that you gave me," She started off.

"Okay, come on in," he gestured with his hand. She stepped into the copy room and he closed the door behind her. The look he gave her was inquisitive, curious while yet it was stern.

"How do you want me to format-," she started off but before she could finish her question, she felt him put a finger up to her lips. His eyes were so gentle; they seemed to be a deeper shade of blue than usual, almost black in color.

He cupped her face in his hands, making her look him in the eye. She was not dressed as pretty as some of the other girls who worked in the office. She started to blush, and he found that very flattering about her. Her outfit was simple, a purple pencil skirt, a pink blouse and a pair of red heels. Then he pressed his lips to her in pure passion. Her lips were still tense because of her anger, due to the fiasco with Diggles at her previous job. That began to go away when she could feel his tongue on her lips, trying to pry them open. She began to kiss him back fiercely. She literally jumped up into his arms while she wrapped her legs around his waist, with her arms around his neck.

He decided to move this little fling to another location, to where none of the cameras would see what was going on. He took her into his office and quickly closed the door behind her. He then proceeded over to his desk, and sat her down. His lips never left contact with hers. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access. She had never been kissed like this. His touch was so tender and warm, even since her skin was ice cold. Of course, his office doors worked two ways. They did not hear the clanging of the doorknob.

All of a sudden, Laurel, his secretary, walked in, her intent was to ask Oliver something that pertained to the report she had in her hands. When she entered, she looked up and was in absolute shock.

"Mr. Queen, I-," she started. She saw what was happening. Then she quietly backed away and went out the door without saying another word.

Oliver did not even noticed what had happened but Felicity saw her enter the room.

"Oliver, we need to stop this," she said very huskily. He nodded to her in agreement. Their lips finally parted. Felicity hopped off his desk, straightened out her dress and fixed her hair, before she moved out of his office. Oliver smoothed out the edges of his vest and wiped off the lipstick off the side of his neck and off the corner of his lips. She quietly whispered something in his ear before she even left his office.

"Come and find me, when you get the chance, after your meetings," she whispered seductively.


	27. Chapter 26

Afterwards

After Oliver finished his meetings for the day, he left the boardroom, and decided, since he was the CEO, to leave for the day and go back to the mansion. He was exhausted; the only thing that kept him going through the day was what Felicity whispered in his ear before she left his office.

"Come and find me, when you get the chance, after your meetings," he could her with a sexy tone in her voice. He could hear it in the back of his mind as he drove home.

When he returned to the manor, he parked his BMW, the one car he uses to get to work in the garage. He then pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. He had it on silent during the meetings; he saw that he missed three texts from Felicity. Only one of them stood out in his mind.

"Come and find me, I will give you a hint. I am in the one room where you have all of your STUFF,"

Just from that, Oliver knew exactly where to look. He followed the steps down the staircase that led to the foundry. Then he saw her. She was sitting in the rolling chair next to the computers, and she had in her hands, one of his arrows.

"Hey, what are you doing down here, Felicity," he asked inquisitively.

"I should have told you but the other night, when you took off, I found your little lair by mistake," she said with a slight giggle. "Exactly, how does all of this stuff work," she questioned.

He looked at her, searching her eyes, as to why she wanted to know how all of his equipment worked. All he saw was the beautiful woman he had fell in love with, twirling one of his arrows in between her fingers.

He immediately went into the other room and changed into his workout clothes, which were gym shorts and no shirt. He found it to constrict his strength. He started out on the salmon ladder. She just sat there watching him and all of his muscular glory while he moved the bar up one rung at a time.

When he was done doing the salmon ladder, he walked over to her and sat down in the other chair.

"Wow, Oliver, that was absolutely stunning, you have so much strength and agility," she commented. Her eyes were so big; she started to turn red again. Oliver took this as a compliment.

"You know Felicity," he started out, "I can train you how to do everything here, if you are interested," Oliver finished. "But that is completely up to you,".

She looked around and caught his gaze. Her eyes then started to look down, looking at his abs while she started biting her bottom lip.

"Felicity, FELICITY," he shouted. She was off in her own little world. He finally grabbed her chin, making her snap out of her trance. She looked at him, just for a split second.

She took his hand and pulled him towards her, smashing his lips with her. It took Oliver by complete surprise. He took a moment, taking in a deep breath, taking in her aroma. She smelled like jasmine and lilac. After a few moments of pure bliss, she finally broke away. He was left breathless.

"I thought you were never going to ask," Felicity said dreamily.


	28. Chapter 27

Screaming

Later on that same night, Felicity and Oliver left the foundry, going to have dinner at Felicity's favorite place. During dessert, Oliver received a call from Diggles; he found out where the next name on his list was, the person was near by. He always had his duffle bag with all of his gear in it, at his side.

"Felicity, I have to go," he said as he was getting up. He then gave her a brief kiss on her temple. He made sure to call a cab for Felicity to take back to the mansion.

Oliver did not return until the early morning hours. She was already asleep in his bed. He slipped quietly into bed next to her. His body was exhausted; every muscle in his body was aching. He had no problem falling asleep that night.

Felicity turned over, to see him lying next to her. He was twitching, but every muscle in his body seemed to be completely relaxed. The next thing Felicity remembered about that night was Oliver's hand around her throat. She desperately started to try to pry his hands off her throat. She could feel herself slip slowly into unconsciousness. She managed to get his hands off before she blacked out. After she regained her breath, she had to figure out a way to snap Oliver out of the fury and rage he was currently having.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. His stance was like it is when he is the vigilante. But, as soon as she touched him, he shook his head and he was back to normal.

"Felicity, what happened," he said very groggily. His eyes were half closed.

"It's okay, Oliver, it's okay. You were having a nightmare," she said in a hushed tone.

Oliver was clearly still shaken up by what was in his nightmare. He looked over at her, noticing the marks around her neck from where he tried to strangle her. His eyes started to tear up, a mixed look of horror and disgust came over him.

"Oh my god, Felicity, I am so sorry," he said as his voice started to crack from the anger and distain over took his body. He started to cry, breaking down, putting him on his knees. He never meant to hurt Felicity.

"Oliver, what were you having a nightmare about," she asked very sternly.

"There are some things that you still do not know about me," he said as he continued to break down in her arms.

"It's okay Oliver, I already know about the island, well part of it," she said as she pulled Oliver into a hug. The look he gave Felicity was pure astonishment.

"How do you know about the island," he asked inquisitively

"Well, I have heard you talk about it in your sleep before, and whatever happened on that island, Ollie, you can tell me and trust me with it," she chirped.

"Maybe later, I am really tired, just need some sleep," he murmured as he laid his head down on his pillow and fell asleep.

"Okay," she said very quietly, as not to disturb him. She gently pressed a light kiss on his temple before she turned over and fell fast asleep.


	29. Chapter 28

Oliver woke up to the bright rays of sun coming through his blinds in his bed room. He sat up in bed, and looked over at Felicity, noticing the marks he had left around her neck. He swung his legs out of bed, the grabbed his knees and pulled them into his chest. He rested his face on his knees and started to cry. Felicity was still sleeping. Felicity started to come to, she could barely hear his stifled cries. She stood up and walked around to Oliver, gently putting a hand on his knee.

"Oliver, you need to tell me what happened on the island," she spoke softly, trying not to startle him in his fragile state.

"Felicity, before I came back to Starling City for high school, I was on a fishing trip with my father, when a typhoon hit our ship, I was stranded on an island. I was not the only person on the island, or so I thought. That is where I met Slade Wilson for the first time." he started out

"He trained me to kill, to survive on the island. He was the one that kept me alive on the island. But everything started to change. He became faster and stronger. Like he was under a curse. He tried to kill me several times. That is why I am so protective of the city and why I am so protective over you and everyone I love," he finished while he tried to stop sobbing.

"Oliver, no matter what happens, I will always be here for the one person I love, and that one person is you," she spoke as she pulled Oliver up off the bed and into an embrace that Oliver desperately needed. She snaked her arms around his neck and had no intentions of letting go any time soon.

Oliver pulled away to look at Felicity. His eyes were still watery but full of warmth. He cupped her face with his hands, and ghosted her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Thank you Felicity," he spoke ever so softly, before he kissed her.

This kiss was different than all the other kisses that they have shared together. It was full of promise and passion. Oliver backed her up to the edge of his bed, then he gently layed her down on the bed. He caressed her arms and her neck, ever so tenderly. She started to kiss his jawline, a small growl came out of the back of his throat.

"Felicity, are you sure that I am the one you want," he asked while looking into her beautiful eyes.

She kissed him, kissing his chest and then snuggling up against him, then she spoke,

"Does that answer your question, Ollie," she said with a wicked grin


	30. Chapter 29

Gone

A few weeks after Oliver had the nightmare that hurt Felicity physically, everything went back to normal, or so Oliver thought. Felicity was working late one night in the foundry alone, when she heard the familiar clang of the door leading to the stairs.

"Oliver I have those names you asked for," she said in her regular tone of voice. No answer. "Oliver, you there," She heard footsteps coming. Next thing Felicity knew was there was a hand covering her mouth and hands of an unfamiliar person dragging her away.

Oliver returned back to the foundry later than he anticipated. He parked his bike, and walked down and looked around, but Felicity is nowhere to be found. He walked over to her desk. There was a note taped to the computer screen that read,

If you want to see your girl again,

You will do what I say.

Come to the bridge at sundown, alone.

Deathstroke.

Oliver started to panic. Slade Wilson had kidnapped Felicity. He was going to kill her.


	31. Chapter 30

Slade Wilson

Oliver got his suit on and raced down to the bridge where he knew that he was going to have to kill Slade, to get Felicity back. He told Diggles and Roy they could have the night off. He had to go alone to even stand a chance at getting Felicity back.

When Oliver arrived on the scene, where Slade had supposedly had taken Felicity, he began to look around. He was completely alone. Then he started to hear big footsteps. He turns around to see Slade holding Felicity with a sword to her throat.

"Slade, what do you want, I came alone," he shouted to make sure that Slade could hear him.

"You are the one I want, we have some unfinished business to take care of," he spoke with a little bit of a growl.

"Okay, let her go then it will be between you and me," Oliver replied. Slade gladly let go of Felicity.

"Felicity, RUN, Diggles will meet you at the mansion. I have to finish business with Slade," he yelled and Felicity did exactly that.

All of a sudden, there was thud. Felicity turn around to see what it was. It was Slade hitting the ground. From what Felicity could see, Oliver killed Slade with a single arrow to the heart.


	32. Chapter 32

**_THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M AND BE NICE, ITS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO WRITE SMUT_**

The Aftermath

Oliver rushed Felicity straight back to the mansion and call Diggles on the way to meet them there. He was worried about if she was injured.

"Felicity, did Slade hurt you," Oliver asked as he carried her to sit her down on the gurney that they had all prepped and ready for her. Oliver looked all over her visible skin.

"Oliver, I am just fine just a few scratches, you got there just in time before he could slit my throat," she said with a slight hesitation. Oliver's face went beet red. He was livid,

"Diggles, get out NOW, I need to speak with Felicity alone please," he growled out. "And make sure you lock the door on your way out."

Diggles did as he was told, he left with out another word. Once Oliver knew that the door was closed and locked behind him, he looked back at Felicity, his eyes started to well up.

"Felicity, I thought I lost you," he replied as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Felicity pulled Oliver into a tight hug and never intended on letting go any time soon. Oliver pulled away and looked at her with those loving eyes. The moment was electric. He pulled her into a searing kiss, catching her completely off guards. He pushed her against the desk while doing so.

Felicity broke away first for air, but Oliver was not done yet. Felicity saw the wild look in his eye. She immediately started to unbutton his shirt and claw at his muscular back, moaning in pleasure. Oliver ripped off her shirt and dove into kissing her shoulders, while his hands worked to undo her bra.

Unhooking it, her silky skin was all that Oliver could think about. He kissed ever inch of her chest, barely grazing her nipples. She arched and moaned in pleasure.

"You like that Felicity," he asked very gruffly. She shook her head in response. He continued to trail down her abdomen, with feather light kisses. He was at the edge of her panties. He looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Oliver, I am not ready for intercourse just yet," she muttered. But that did not stop Oliver, from kissing her inner thighs she continued to buck. She could feel the fire building in her belly, she knew that she was about to have a moment.

Oliver then decided to kiss her legs with the up most passion. This is what sent over the edge.

"OH GOD OLIVER, OH GOD," she cried out, as her whole body started to quiver. That moment was the best moment of her life.


	33. Chapter 33

Halloween Party

The bruises on the sides of Felicity's neck took some time to heal, due to the severity. Two weeks later, Felicity returned to work at the office. Oliver, being the owner of the company, gave her permission to work from the mansion.

When she returned, there on her desk, were vase full of beautiful red roses, and a card. She opened the card when her office door closed behind her. The card read,

Dear Felicity,

These are for you. Once again I would like to apologize for the accident. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to know that. The company is throwing our annual Halloween charity event. It will be at the mansion, on Halloween Night. Would you honor me by accompanying me? You can wear a costume if you like.

Sincerely yours,

Oliver Queen CEO

She immediately took out her phone and texted Oliver her answer, she said yes.

The next day, Felicity went shopping for her costume, or at least the makeup part of it. When she arrived at the mansion, she stepped out of the limousine that Oliver sent to pick her up. When she entered the ballroom, she was wearing a full-length turquoise ball gown with black accents. Her arms were covered in fake gashes. She wore a mask to hide her identity. Her face was white, with gashes just above her right eye and one going down her cheek.

She tried to find Oliver. He was nowhere to be found or at least she could not recognize him. Felicity felt someone or something following her as she walked towards the center of the floor. She decided to quickly turn around; just to find out it was Oliver, dressed up as The Vigilante. The look of surprise on her face was priceless.

"Oliver, what are you doing, everyone will figure out you are the vigilante," she whispered. He leaned over her and took her hand and led her away from all the people.

"Felicity, everyone knows it's a costume party, its just what I decided to dress up as, I am wearing the mask remember," he reassured her. He also said he got dressed after he got home, and that he also came in a secret entrance away from all the people.

"Okay Ollie, let's go back and mingle," she said as she turned her back towards him. He quickly grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips brushing a kiss against her knuckles before leading her back to the floor of the ballroom.

After the initial scare of his secret getting out, Felicity walked over to the bar and received a glass of champagne, took a few sips to calm her nerves. Oliver then grabbed both of her hands and led her to the dance floor. Felicity's favorite slow song came on.

Oliver offered her his hand. She graciously took it and wrapped her free arm around his neck, and they gently swayed back in forth until the song had ended.

She felt sort of breathless, so she decided to go out to the gardens. Oliver did not notice she had slipped out; he was too busy meeting with investors. When he was done talking, he noticed she wasn't in the room. He was above the floor on the balcony; when he looked out the window, he sees her in the gardens. He walked down the stairs and through the door, to go and see her.


End file.
